Deadlock
by General secretary
Summary: As the war against Sangvis Ferri rages, another foe rises in the east, however, victory will require unconventional means. Inspired by Rebel Inc.
1. A New Assignment

"For the past six months, a three way war has began in this region.".

"The United Nations, local militants and Sangvis Ferri forces have struggled to gain dominance.".

"The region, located in the former countries of Afghanistan and Iran have been in constant turmoil since the 1980s.".

"Soviet forces had invaded the region in the 1980s, resulting in the United States delivering thousands of weapons to the local militants, resulting in a Soviet defeat, however, this plan ended up backfiring as the United States' former allies now viewed them as a threat.".

"War in this region was largely forgotten until the rise of Sangvis Ferri, which had taken over Europe.".

"As part of their expansion, several incursions were launched into this region to gain access to Asia, however, Sangvis Ferri was repulsed by extreme resistance.".

"However, this deadlock could end soon. Coming back this evening.".

The news report ended as the advertisements took its place.

"Fucking hell, this is what I'm dealing with?". Martin took a puff of his cigar.

He got himself up and walked out of his hotel suite.

He had a car waiting for him.

The driver, was what most would describe a blonde lady with a pair of sunglasses on her head.

But, this was no lady.

"Mr Richards?". She asked.

"Yes.". Martin replied, climbing in and shutting the door.

Martin sized his driver up.

"Ah, you're one of those Browning Auto Rifle Tdolls aren't cha?".

"Yes sir.". She replied, driving down the street.

"I see your not wearing the regular outfits for your type.". Martin asked.

"I was retired.". She replied.

"I see, say, you got a nickname or anything? Most G & K staff get attached to their Tdolls.".

"They call me Bonnie.".

"Alright, whoever gave you that name knew their history well."

They continued down the road into an airport.

"Papers Please.". The automated gate system spoke.

Bonnie slid in a card.

"Proceed, your flight is in hangar number nine.".

Bonnie drove down to the hangar and boarded their aircraft.

"You know how to fly?". Martin asked.

"I was Umm, programmed with the subroutine.".

Bonnie nervously walked into the cockpit.

"Hmph, the wonders of technology.". Martin hoarsely chuckled.

He sat down on the couch as he opened a briefcase placed on the table.

A screen was mounted inside. None other than Kryuger himself .

"Mr Richards, our new hire is it?".

"Yes.".

"Five years in the Marine Corps, specialist at counter terrorism, perfect man for the job.". Kryuger continued.

"The United Nations has asked us to commit some of our Tdolls in peace keeping missions against both Sangvis Ferri and local terrorists, Insurgents, whatever you wanna call them."

"What you're doing is no easy task, we've sent three different peacekeeping echelons, all were horribly destroyed, some of our Tdolls in those echelons have survived. Reports indicate they're either blending in with civilians, or in hiding, in general, they've deserted. They carry valuable Intel so recover them if possible.".

"Good luck Mr Richards, Godspeed.".

Martin closed the briefcase.

"Umm, Mr Richards..".

"Please call me Martin, Bonnie.".

"Martin, I have been tasked with showing you your assets when we land." Bonnie spoke.

He was given a basic list of his resources.

50000 stocks of ammunition

50000 stocks of rations

50000 spare parts

50000 manpower

A monthly budget of 30000 dollars to keep the operation running.

A starter echelon for security purposes.

1 M14

1 Mp 40

1 M1 garand

M1911

"Hey Bonnie! This isn't a complete echelon!". Martin yelled.

Bonnie looked over.

"I've been tasked to be machine gunner.".


	2. Aid

The blue ocean was replaced with sand and gravel.

"We've arrived Commander.". Bonnie spoke.

The aircraft landed on the unpaved road, crunching to a stop.

They had arrived in griffin area S32, in the city of Kalabad.

The city was choked with dust as the local market was opened.

UN soldiers were garrisoned within the city.

Faint whispers of gossip spread amongst them.

"Here we are Commander." Bonnie gestured.

Martin opened the door to the common room of the area.

Inside, he witnessed several Tdolls playing table tennis as Benny Goodman's Sing Sing Sing boomed in the background.

"Ahahha! I've got you by the ropes big sis!". The M14 model chuckled.

On the opposite end on the table stood an M1 garand model, struggling to match the m14's rapid pace.

"Umm, the commander's here!". The m1911 announced.

"WAIT WHAT?! ! WHOA!". The M14 accidentally deflected the ping pong ball at Martin and Bonnie.

Martin proceeded to dodge, causing the ball to strike Bonnie in her left eye.

"Daah! S-s-sorry!". The M14 exclaimed.

Martin simply sighed and walked into his office.

"Uh oh…". M14 groaned nervously.

"Great first impressions!". Garand sarcastically spoke.

Martin pulled out his laptop, displaying a digital map of the region.

"Fantastic, we gave no knowledge of any areas! Hell, we don't even know the population of Kalabad!". Martin ranted.

He pulled up a tab labeled initiatives.

A icon lay there, district representatives, $800.

He clicked the icon.

"Ahh! What am I gonna do! I've pissed the commander off already!". M14 panicked.

"Umm hmm, look who's coming.". Mp 40 spoke dully.

Martin walked in.

The dolls stood at attention.

"You, M14 model, got a name?".

"No sir!". M14 replied.

"Congrats you got one, just watched Full Metal Jacket last week, at ease, Charlene.". Martin answered.

Charlene backed into line.

"Alright, we've got a mission already, we'll be working in conjunction with UN forces to gather intelligence, assign representatives to specific sectors and whatnot, starting with Kalabad right here."

"Sir yes sir!". They all boomed.

"However before we go, I gotta outfit you all better for the environment.". He continued.

Martin pulled out a box.

"The UN requests we all wear a combat vest and a blue armband so the locals know who we are.".

The dolls slid on their equipment.

"And Griffin tells their employees to wear red, just asking to be shot.". Martin grumbled, trading the thick red over coat with an olive drab one.

He tossed Bonnie a BAR.

"You can still aim without your core right?".

"I've had practice.". Bonnie replied.

"Now, I'm gonna show you some tricks I learned in the Marines.". Martin spoke.

"Number one, Jungle mags, this concerns Charlene, Mp40 and Bonnie.".

"Take two of your mags, flip one upside down and duct tape them to each other.". Martin explained, tossing rolls of tape.

The dolls fumbled around, this wasn't something they had been programmed with.

Eventually, they figured it out.

"Finally, I got something for you mp 40.". Martin spoke.

He pulled her over to the side.

"May I have your weapon?". He said, grabbing the submachine gun.

He proceeded to fold the stock.

"Now try aiming with this.".

"This feels awkward Kommandant, how am I supposed to aim down the sights?".

"Relax your arms, see how it's only at shoulder level? Aim to the left of the forward sight when the stock is folded, it's better for close quarters.".

"Yes sir.". Mp40 spoke.

He next approached Charlene.

"May I take a look at your weapon?".

"Of course sir!...". Charlene stumbled.

He grabbed the rifle.

"Ah, this model can go fully auto.".

"Wait what?". Charlene replied.

Martin gave her the rifle.

"Try shooting at those sandbags."

RATATATATATATATATATAT

"Whoa!". Charlene fought to contain the recoil.

"Easy there.". Martin spoke before walking off.

"Let's move out.". Martin declared.

A convoy of trucks rolled out onto the streets of Kalabad.

Martin dismounted.

He approached a shop keeper.

"Excuse me do you speak English?".

"A little!". The other replied.

"Is there a village elder of some kind?".

"Yes, I bring him.".

"Thanks!". Martin replied.

A bearded old man arrived.

"He no speak English so I translate.".

"Tell he if he knows how many people live in Kalabad, any local needs, and the type.".

The shop keeper turned and spoke to the elder.

"300,000 people in Kalabad, more come, flee from war, no food in poor neighborhood.".

"Tell him we'll look into it.". Martin spoke.

"Alright girls! Our first job is too assist with food distribution.". Martin ordered.

They soon escorted a mobile kitchen as they moved into the slums.

"Oh these poor people.". Garand remarked.

The truck was set up as aid workers began to fire up the stoves.

People shuffled out into a line like zombies.

"Hold on, I vink I have some chocolate I took before I vas sent here.". Mp 40 pulled out a chocolate bar.

She approached some children and crouched.

"Allo, vant zis?". Mp 40 held the bar out.

The bar was quickly snatched up as Mp40 left smiling.

The crowd had grew in size, it was a miracle it hadn't turned into a stampede.

"Well big sis, I know what we're doing is nice and all, but I can't wait for combat!". Charlene spoke.

"Hold on, remember how I read to you about Asimov's laws of robotics? Humans come first.". Garand replied.

"Well, I guess you're right-".

CRUNCH CRUNCH.

"Wait, someone's in the food storage, a thief?". Charlene spoke.

They leveled their weapons and cautiously approached inside.

A girl with dark red hair, bordering purple was hunched over, gathering food.

She was clad in rags and barefoot.

"Hold it. I know you're hungry but there are others who need the food as well.". Garand firmly spoke.

The girl turned around.

Garand sized her up, this was no ordinary girl.

"WA 2000!?".


	3. Hearts and Minds

"G-G-G-Griffin and Kryuger!?". WA2000 stammered.

"Yes…..". Garand replied, not knowing what else to say.

The WA2000 model hugged her legs and began crying.

"I've been stuck here for six months…". The WA 2000 continued weeping.

"Umm…Tell you what, we'll take you to our commander.". Charlene offered.

"Yes please! Take me with youuuuu!". WA 2000 hugged even tighter.

"Umm, commander..".

"Yes Charlene?".

"We Umm, have something for you..".

Martin turned around.

WA 2000 sheepishly stood in front.

"A WA 2000 model, where'd you come from, what's your story?". Martin pressed.

"I was sent as part of a peacekeeping echelon last year. Six months ago, our commander was killed by militants and we ran. I hid with refugees and burned my clothes and ditched my weapon, I fled here. ".

WA 2000 was back on the verge of tears.

She hugged Martin while crying.

"Tell me more, were there any other survivors in your echelon?".

"I know Springfield survived, she's probably destroyed though, I don't know where she fled.".

Martin laid a hand on her head, then felt something moving.

He took a closer look and then pulled his hand away.

"WA 2000, your head is full of lice… .".

"Wait… WAHHHH! ". WA 2000 frantically scratched her hair as her face developed into panic.

"Stop scratching, it doesn't affect you, but it affects humans, where you've probably got it from.". Martin explained.

"Tell you what, we're gonna return to base and you can clean yourself up." Martin comforted.

They took the next convoy to area S32.

WA 2000 was provided with a new set of clothing, an oversized Polo shirt and slacks as she turned on the showers

"Ahhh.. Finally.".

WA 2000 was shaking from excitement, hiding amongst refugees had little to no luxuries.

Martin got back to his office, work needed to be done.

He clicked on another icon.

"Outreach office, $500, speeds up initiatives."

It was soon followed by another.

"Effective Procurement, Reduces Corruption.".

And another, "Universal Justice, Increases Reputation, $700".

He ten switched to another tab, more initiative icons appeared.

He chose to invest into infrastructure development, and most importantly, health care and sanitation.

More zones and districts had their Intel collected, initiatives were being rapidly rolled out, the problem was, most of the countryside and hill terrain, making connection with the locals very difficult.

"Hey Bonnie!". Martin called. "Get ready, we have a long assignment!".

He soon gathered up all the Tdolls.

"Everyone, gather round, we're going on a long assignment around the region, UN troops will be coming along and we'll be assisting the locals and the UN much as possible.". Martin spoke.

"We will be setting up mobile command posts, Military garrisons, communitications, and helping with infrastructure construction, medical and food aid, any of the sort. We shall also assist with military initiatives such as setting up local militias and help train army units.".

"WHOO HOO!". Charlene excitedly hopped around. However, WA 2000 was less enthusiastic.

She approached Martin.

"Please, I don't wanna go, the militants will kill us!". WA 2000 exclaimed.

Martin turned to WA 2000.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, you're the most knowledgeable on the environment considering you were living amongst refugees for six months, and won't you do it? There's still a chance Springfield is out there, am I right?". Martin persuaded

WA 2000 pouted.

"Fine. I'll come along.".

"Now, I've arranged to go on a convoy with a UN major, a fella named Rousseau around the country this evening, dismissed.".

Later that evening, when the sky was pitch black, Tdolls were packing M113 armored personnel carriers.

Two sharp whacks were heard.

"Daaaahhh! I'm awake! I'm awake! You didn't have to slap me sis!". Charlene groaned.

"How else am I supposed to wake you? I've tried everything but you seem to have a skin of leather from the amount of shaking and tapping to get I tried you to wake!". Garand shot back.

"Let's see, sleeping bags, tents, sandbags, at least a billion rounds of fifty cal for our vehicle alone, radio…". Bonnie listed the numerous items for their command vehicle as Martin listened.

"Ah, Martin, checking up on packing lists eh?". A voice chuckled.

Bonnie and Martin turned.

"Damn right Rousseau, they maybe androids but they still have needs.".

Rousseau chuckled a bit. "Here's what your ordered at the weapons depot earlier today.".

He tossed Martin a MAT 49 submachine gun.

"Thanks.". Martin acknowledged before turning back to his M113.

"Cmon, let's start the engines. Bonnie, you're driver, Charlene, I need you on the 50 Cal, DON'T fire for any reason unless you are being fired on or I say so, WA 2000, Mp 40, 1911 and Garand, you're in the back, try to get some shut eye.".

"Yes sir.". The Tdolls complied.

They got into the vehicle as Bonnie drove out onto the road, with a line of T 90 tanks and other m113s painted white with the letters UN painted on the turret in black.

"Here we go, we aren't going to see day the outside for a while..". 1911 spoke.

With a whirr, the armored door closed and the dolls were sealed in.

The engine sparked up and the M113 rolled down the tarmac road.

Martin stuck is head out, waving to Rousseau who waved back.

Their journey had begun.

"Good evening Ladies, this is your driver speaking, how about some music?". Bonnie announced.

"UNOS DOS ONE TWO TRES QUATRO!".

WOOLY BULLY PLAYS*

"HEY! WOOLY BULLY!".

The vehicles rattled through the sands.

"Alright, the UN guys are heading to a small town called Kashkun, we'll be staying for a week.". Martin spoke to Bonnie.

The very next afternoon, under the sweltering desert heat, the town was in sight.

"Ahh! It.. It burns!". Charlene moaned, shielding her face from the sun.

"Here more water, and take this helmet, it'll help with the sun problem.". Garand offered.

Charlene soaked her face with water and placed the helmet as a makeshift sun hat.

"Good afternoon, this is your driver speaking, we are now pulling into Kashkun.". Bonnie radioed.

"Finally!". Charlene yelped.

Martin turned over and gave everyone candy bars.

"Vanks for the surprise gift but vhy now?". Mp 40 asked.

"Oh, these aren't for you, you'll see why I gave them.". Martin replied.

The vehicle door was opened and the passengers dismounted.

To the tdolls' surprise, children from the town began to gather around.

"Look at what the UN guys are doing!". Charlene pointed.

Several of the soldiers with blue helmet threw out candy to the children.

Charlene shrugged and did the same, followed by the rest of the dolls.

"It's time to set up shop.". said Martin

The UN soldiers and Tdolls began to unpack their equipment.

A medicine lab was set up to provide health care.

"Gather round,". Martin spoke as the dolls gathered around.

Martin had pulled his laptop out, "Let's locate the town representative and we'll discuss with him about the town.".

Unlike the elder of Kalabad, the representative of Kashkun was instead a young farmer who acted as a teacher as well due to him being the only literate person in the town.

"You speak English right?". Martin asked.

"Yes, fairly fluently, I have heard your objectives. I will allow the training of a militia for security purposes as long as you people assist with school rehabilitation.".

"You heard him girls, let's get to work!".

Speakers were set up, playing messages in Persian.

"Bonnie and WA 2000, I have a special assignment for you two. ". Martin announced.

"What's the assignment sir?". Bonnie asked.

"Please nothing dangerous…". WA2000 prayed.

"I need you to download the Persian translator into WA 2000 here.". He spoke to Bonnie.

"Got it Martin!". Bonnie spoke as WA2000 hopped off, relieved she had an easier assignment.

"As for you four,". Martin turned to Charlene, Garand, Mp40, and 1911

"Until WA2000 and Bonnie are back, we're gonna drill wells and help with the roadwork.".

"You're up Charlene! It's Garand's break time!". Martin ordered.

Charlene grumbled before stripping her outer cost and grabbing the jackhammer and hammering into the ground.

CRUNCH.

"Whoaaaaa!". Charlene had hit ground water and was falling in.

SPLASH.

Two arms grabbed Charlene.

"You are a damn heavy girl, Charlene!". Martin grunted.

"Hack.. Hack.. Thank you sir!".

"Call me Martin, you've earned it.". Martin replied, patting Charlene.

Not a moment too soon, Bonnie and WA 2000 had finished up.

"Martin, we're ready.". Bonnie notified.

"Perfect, I hear Rousseau's already working on the militia.".

CRACK CRACK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK

A line of towns folk, dressed in desert camouflage and M1 helmets were taking shots at paper targets with FN FAL rifles.

"THIS IS HOW YOU KILL THE ENEMY!". Rousseau boomed.

"Anyhow Bonnie, are there any news reports of note that I missed?". Martin asked.

"Hmm, protest over lack of jobs, major but should be easy solved and-…."

"An Insurgency has been rumored.".

Martin began sweating.


	4. First Contact

"Come in, come in! Do we have confirmation on militant presence?". Rousseau banged the radio.

"Militants have been confirmed, they have taken a position amongst the hills. We do not have knowledge of the whereabouts of their camp, base of operations or hide out, even if they have one.". The voice on the radio replied.

This caused a stir within Kashkun as UN and G&K forces hurried to form a strike force.

On board the vehicle inbound to the battlefield, Martin laid out the battle plan.

"Bonnie, I'm putting you as leader for this one, okay? I can trust you can handle yourself ?". Martin asked.

"You can count on me sir.". She replied.

"Now before we go, I have to arrange some things.". He continued.

"Now, for a decent amount of battles, I'll probably be coming with you all, so I need someone to carry a radio, and that'll be you, Charlene.".

"O-Okay Sir...". Charlene replied, pulling on the heavy radio pack.

"Next, when we get into fire fights, the enemy will always try to go for the machine gunner, so everyone keep Bonnie free of being shot at. I also want everyone to carry extra ammo for Bonnie, so pack some BAR magazines, keep Bonnie supplied.".

"Finally, you don't need to hit an enemy, just forcing their heads down will work, if they can't shoot back, they're good as dead.". Martin finished.

"WA 2000, you're with me, until we can get a replacement rifle for you, take this FAL rifle 'kay?".

WA2000 frowned but accepted her new weapon.

"Remember, try to flush the enemy out and into Bonnie, she'll cut them down.".

With Martin's advice in their digital minds, they were prepared for battle.

"Take position on the sand dunes, we want some high ground.". Martin directed.

The dolls cautiously crested the dune, with UN teams of soldiers.

"1911, scout the area.". Bonnie told her.

1911 scanned the horizon, looking for any signs of movement in the sand and dust.

Bits and pieces of grass and foliage were scattered around.

This was when 1911 spotted a glint amongst the bushes.

She took a closer look.

A gun barrel.

"CONTACT! CONTACT!".

A chain of gun fire spat from the glint, rapidly joined by more.

The dolls immediately opened fire.

"WHERE are they Goddamnit!". Garand cursed, why didn't tdolls' eyes come with infrared or any kind of sensors.

She blasted away along with everyone else.

"Keep laying the fire down Bonnie!". Martin yelled.

Bonnie rattled away, prone on the ground and bipod deployed.

Click.

Bonnie pulled out her magazine and flipped it around, to the other one taped to the empty.

"CHARLENE! COME OVER!". Martin called as he sprayed his weapons.

Dodging bullets and debris, Charlene crouch-ran and fell prone and rolled over to Martin.

He grabbed Charlene's radio and called.

"WE NEED A RECON ON THE AREA!".

"ROGER, THAT'LL BE A THOUSAND DOLLARS.".

1K was subtracted from the monthly budget as a scout plane flew above.

Red dots appeared on the dolls' digital maps.

"NOW YOU SEE EM'". Martin yelled.

Shots were concentrated precisely.

The enemy gunfire began to dwindle.

Suddenly, three technicals sped away in a fighting retreat.

"Damn it! We didn't destroy them!". Garand yelled.

"We can't destroy them yet.". WA 2000 spoke up.

"The Militants must be surrounded if we need to destroy them. Otherwise they'll just retreat to another area and cause more chaos.". WA 2000 explained. "The last commander found that out too late.".

"Well, your doll here is right. We can't destroy them, they're too mobile.". Rousseau appeared.

"Well, this is too easy. It's probably only a probing attack.". Martin concluded.

He pulled out his laptop.

An icon appeared, deploy 2nd echelon- $800.

Martin clicked.

Meanwhile, at G&K HQ.

"Let's get it ready! Commander Richards has requested a second echelon to assist in battling the militancy, are you all happy!?". Helian yelled.

AK 47, Tokarev, Ppsh, 41, Mosin Nagant and Ots 12 all yelled.

"YES MA'AM".

As the sun began to set, Martin continued to invest in initiatives.

Public Relations—increases local support-$800.

Suddenly, Bonnie crashed in.

"MARTIN! MARTIN! LOOK AT THIS!". She yelled, shoving a report into his hands.

It read:

"Militants have occupied a region! Beware of reputation loss."

"Corruption causing reputation loss.".

"For the love of God…". He groaned.

Martin rushed to combat the changes.

"Alright girls, for the next battles I can't always be on the front lines as much as I want to, the next battle will be into mountains, dislodge the militants and force them on the move.". Martin spoke. "Sadly, I also need Bonnie here, so you'll be understrength, Garand, you're squad leader.".

"Got it, so I guess we're on the move?". Garand spoke.

"Yes post haste.". Martin replied.

They clambered into the M113 as a portion of the UN forces set off.

"What will we do here?". Bonnie asked.

"I've got more Militias in training, some will arrive soon, some will be late to complete their training. We're setting up a fort with a garrison so Militants or Sangvis Bastards cannot occupy this region.". Martin replied.

"Also, I'm getting a police force set up for security in cities like Kalabad.".

"Whatever you need done, I will help you to the best of my capabilities!". Bonnie smiled and gave a salute.

Martin proceeded to hug and pat Bonnie on the back.


	5. Search and Destroy

Martin pulled away from the hug, causing Bonnie to go red in the face.

"Thanks for sticking with me through all of this.". Martin smiled.

Suddenly, several alerts came through Martin's computer.

"Militants take over central mountains. This will impact political reputation over time. Stop more Militants from taking over more zones."

Meanwhile, the Central Mountains.

"Ugh, I thought Afghanistan was a desert!". Garand complained.

"Vell, you are very wrong, other zen entire forests, I hear zere is even snow to the Southeast corner of this region.". Mp 40 replied.

It was punishing terrain. Mountains had dirt roads carved up with villages dotted throughout, foliage covered the rest.

Vehicles were impossible to bring in due to the nature of the mountains.

Rocks and other rubble and debris littered their paths, making the journey arduous, combined with the lack of intelligence it was agony.

"Because humans are more valuable than us, we're going first." WA 2000 sighed.

Due to her short range firepower, MP 40 was assigned point man.

She climbed along the rocks.

And then..

Click.

An ear splitting explosion rocked the path.

"AMBUSH! AMBUSH!".

Mp 40 looked around dazed.

"CRITICAL DAMAGE SUSTAINED TO LOWER BODY. SEEK EMERGENCY REPAIRS.".

"H-help me. H-help.".

She felt hands grasp and then begin to drag her by the shoulders.

"COVER US GODDAMNIT!". Garand screamed.

Mp 40's legs were turned into stumps. Melted Plastic, Synthetic skin, wiring and titanium were scattered over the medium sized crater.

Garand dragged the German to cover and began to treat the severe injuries.

Synthetic Blood began to pool.

Garand ripped off her coat and began to tightly wrap around MP 40's stumps.

"Stay still. The nanobots in your "blood" should clot and stop the leak.". Garand sighed.

"THEY'RE IN THE TREES! THEY'RE IN THE TREES!". Charlene panicked.

The Militants were expertly camouflaged in the foliage.

"HELP! I'M PINNED!". WA 2000 yelled.

Charlene attempted to return fire, but was greeted by unpleasant surprises.

A Loud crack rocked the battle field.

"THEY GOT ROCKETS!".

"WHERE ARE THE UN GUYS!?". 1911 yelled.

"Looks like they've been cut off! We're on our own!". Garand replied.

"Bonnie, could you please initiate the corruption purge initiative?".

"O-Of course Martin.".

As Bonnie clicked the icon, Militias were deployed to apprehend corrupt officials.

"Oh, by the way, here's your coffee and cigar.". Bonnie spoke, holding out a tray.

"Thank you.". Martin replied, accepting the items.

"Oh, Bonnie, since we're getting a new echelon, I need a few more things.". Martin spoke.

A notification popped out.

Troops struggling in the mountains.

"HEY LOOK! RECON!". Charlene shouted.

A recon aircraft flew around the battlefield.

Red markers appeared, and then the Tdolls fired.

The past hours had settled into a pattern. The Militants had pinned the dolls down, who proceeded to gain the initiative when the recon aircraft flew around, but were driven back when the, plane went back for maintenance.

Gunfire rattled up again as the dolls and Militants traded gunfire.

Suddenly, a loud whirr filled the air.

The roar of engines filled the air as strike aircraft bombed the foliage.

"We've got air support!". WA 2000 spoke.

Suddenly more gunfire joined the fray.

The local militia had arrived.

"Looks like we hold the advantage, let's push up!". Garand ordered.

With the added reinforcements, the dolls renewed their advance.

"WA 2000, look over Mp 40 please.".

"Charlene, fix bayonets!". Garand yelled.

They pulled out combat knives and attached them into the end of their weapons.

Suddenly, a shadow was cast from above.

Multiple shadows.

"Alright, when we hit the ground, I need you guys to storm the enemy position, take out their heavy weapons.". Martin instructed.

It was greeted by Da and Khorosho.

Streaks of tracers glanced their helicopters closed in.

"Careful, look at their muzzle flashes and fire back.".

Gunfire was directed at the enemy.

Soon enough, the helicopters pulled to a hover.

"LET'S GO LADIES! TIME TO END THESE FUCKERS!". Martin boomed.

Helicopters armed to the teeth with weaponry swooped in as Tdolls rappelled out the sides.

Five new dolls arrived.

All Russian.

"URAAAA!".

They proceeded to charge directly at the rockets and heavy machine gun fire.

Martin hopped down by Garand and Charlene.

"WHAT YOU WAITING FOR? CHARGE!".

Bonnie, Charlene, Garand and Martin rushed towards the Militants with the Russian dolls, pinning them into close range battle.

"HEAVY MG AHEAD, I'LL FLANK RIGHT, YOU LEFT!". Martin commanded.

"YES SIR!". Bonnie replied.

Martin tossed a grenade over, causing it to detonate.

Bonnie peeked up and let loose.

The militant tumbled over in gun smoke. Blood stained the grass.

The Militants had dug a series of trenches on the mountain, requiring intense fighting to drive them out.

"Stay back! There's a Dshk!". Tokarev yelled.

Sure enough, a crudely built bunker housed a Dshk machine gun hammering away at the dolls.

"AK! Give me your vodka bottle!". Martin demanded.

He took the bottle, attached a piece of cloth and lit it with his cigar.

Martin tossed it in, causing the gunner to tumble out screaming and on fire.

The dolls over took the Militant positions soon after.

"Looks like there was a militant base here.". Bonnie spoke.

"Good job, we've taken out one of their bases, but they've taken several other areas.". Martin spoke.

"Take all our kills and out them in a pile.".

The dolls dragged every militant corpse and arranged them in a decently sized pile.

"Let's pack it up, Garand, could ya pick up Mp 40 and WA 2000."

"The militia and UN guys will secure this area soon enough, but Bonnie, I have something special for you.".

As the other dolls boarded helicopters, Martin took Bonnie aside.

He took out playing cards.

"Mark out our kills with these."

As Bonnie carried his instructions out, Martin took out a small Griffin and Kryuger flag and planted it on a tree stump, before he and Bonnie boarded the last helicopter out.


	6. We were T dolls

As the helicopters made a dash for Kalabad, Martin addressed his troops.

"Good job everyone, you were all put in a hell hole of a situation and conducted yourselves well. Mp40, you get half a week off for your troubles, Garand, well you can have the rest of this day off.".

He turned to WA 2000.

"As for you, I have a gift, courtesy of G&K.".

Martin pulled out a shiny WA 2000 rifle fresh off the assembly line.

"Yes! Thank you.". WA 2000 smiled a bit.

"As we return, I wanna know a bit about what happened to the previous commander, springfield and the whole operation in general. HQ has not released the full details of those event, although I do know it's a big-ass embarrassment for G&K." Martin spoke as he lit a cigar.

"Well…". WA2000 began.

"This fucking heat, fucking Country, and the goddamn people, and I thought battling in the Arctic was hard.".

"I agree sir.". Springfield huffed. She had traded her regular uniform for a more ww2 esque outfit, a frogskin camouflage pattern.

"As my second in command, you have the authority to take command if anything happens to me, kay'?".

"O-okay.. Why are you so well, negative all of a sudden?". Springfield asked.

"We are the first and only G&K unit that has been sent into this region, not to mention G&K has never deliberately killed a human in a battlefield. Being a model as old as yourself, you should know Afghanistan is dubbed the "Graveyard of Empires.".".

Springfield was one of the first Tdolls to hit mass production. Originally designed to become a robotic nanny, she was popular with lower income families who could not afford to hire babysitters.

As a result, Springfield models had extreme durability and reliability as they were expected to go long periods of time without care or maintenance.

During the rise of Sangvis, Springfields were some of the first frontline troops used in combat, sadly, inexperienced commanders lead them in massive charges against heavily fortified enemies, taking massive casualties, resulting in both sides digging trenches in the earlier parts.

"Let's start up our vehicles, we don't wanna be here any longer than necessary.".

Springfield climbed into the Jeep and started up the engine.

"It was a convoy mission, we were patrolling the jungles in the far East.". WA2000 explained.

"Our echelon had me, Springfield, m1919a4, C96, and Thompson as well as our dummies.".

"You Alright in this weather? Do you need any drinks or snacks?". Springfield turned to WA 2000.

"Thanks but no thanks.". The German replied.

"Our commander walked up behind.". WA2000 recalled.

"You want a drink? I brewed it myself.". Springfield spoke to the commander.

"Sure, gimme one, I'm fucking sweating pools.".

CRACK

Springfield's face was painted red.

A wave of cries shook the road.

"Hundreds of them. They swarmed us.". WA2000 recalled.

Militants swarmed from the trees, armed with Soviet weapons.

"I SEE IT! OV-". C96 yelled.

CRACK.

The tdoll collapsed in a spray of artificial blood.

Springfield seized her commander's sidearm and began to fire at the swarming Militants, nailing several despite her unfamiliarity with the weapon.

Multiple crumpled to the ground.

"BROWNING! GET ON YOUR WEAPON!". Springfield ordered.

Springfield directed a defense, there were 13 Tdolls, with dummies included at her disposal.

M1919 and her two dummies blasted at the militants, pinning them down.

"THEYRE ALL AROUND US!". 1919 panicked.

"KEEP THE FIRE UP! THEY CANNOT CLOSE IN!". Springfield barked.

A whirr, followed by an earsplitting crack threw Springfield to the ground, the steel bits in her audio sensors ringing.

To her horror, 1919 and her dummies tumbled out ablaze, screaming as if it were a human set on fire.

Tracers flew and cut down the dolls.

"WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO MA'AM?". Thompson yelled.

"FORM UP! FORM UP! GODDAMNIT!". Springfield continued.

More gunfire ensued.

"TOMMY! WA2000'S AREA IS FALLING! GET YOUR DUMMIES OVER THERE!".

Thompson and her dummies scrambled over, however, this left a gap within the perimeter.

"I promised I'd get you all home alive…". Springfield gritted her teeth.

A blade of steel was thrust through where the abdomen would be on a human.

It was withdrawn from the back and springfield fell over.

"We… were overrun and overwhelmed.". WA 2000 recounted.

The Militants rapidly surrounded the bodies of their foe.

"We were provided with translator modules.". WA2000 explained.

The militant commander came over.

"Do we take prisoners?". A militant asked.

"No."

"Kill all they send."

"And they will stop coming."

The bayonet reentered springfield, causing her to cough up artificial blood.

"I was lucky, I didn't get a scratch, they shot me when they overwhelmed us and the bullet didn't go through anything major, I played dead." WA 2000 spoke.

"They looted our weapons and left us there to die.".

"I was so scared I didn't move until midnight.".

A hand clenched WA 2000's arm.

"AAHHH!".

The hand moved to WA 2000's mouth.

"Shh, it's me springfield…".

"Can you move?".

"Y-yes..". WA2000 replied.

"I can't, there's not enough "blood" in my hydraulics for me to move. But there's a few packs in the Jeep wreck. I want you to open the steel toolkit inside, it's fire proof so it should be there.". Springfield explained.

WA 2000 obeyed and gave Springfield the packs.

Springfield gulped down the packs and sat up.

"Thanks… WA 2000, I wanna ask you, are you afraid of death?". Springfield asked.

WA2000 thought.

And then decided.

"Yes.".

"Listen to me. I have a map, take it and find one of the villages. There are probably refugees there, I need you to change your clothes, burn the one you're wearing and join the refugees." Springfield instructed.

"What about you?". WA asked.

"Me? I'm getting old, it's about time my luck ran out. I have to go by my own, we'll meet again, I promise."

"I..I don't wanna talk about it anymore..". WA2000 spoke.

The rest of the flight was done in silence.

Soon enough, their helicopters pulled back into Griffin area S32.

"Careful now, be gentle.". Martin spoke as Mp40 was moved to the repair bay.

"All echelons, let's reconvene and debrief, this is battle is only the beginning.".

The dolls gathered in the common room, sitting on crates and boxes.

"Good evening, ladies, Echelons 1&2, introduce yourselves to each other, these will be your fellow doll." Martin spoke as Bonnie stood by his side.

The dolls turned to each other, Garand, Charlene, 1911, and WA 2000 on one side, Mosin Nagant, AK 47,PPSh and Tokarev on the other.

"Hmm, Americans and Germans." PPSH sized the others up.

"Ah, loosen up tovarisch, I have lots of experience working with Americans and Germans.". AK 47 laughed as she took a long drink of her vodka.

"The trees… They were in the trees…". Charlene whimpered.

"Aw come on, that's in the past…". AK retorted.

"Chosin reservoir...". Garand mumbled as she looked at PPsh.

"Anyhow, we have several things to cover.". Martin spoke.

"I've set up several upgrades and more, artillery batteries have been deployed so we have direct fire support in battle, I also got helicopters in so we have better combat mobility.".

"G&K has also sent us a lot of cores for dummies to bolster our numbers."

"You guys have the day off, get some rest.".

As Martin began to retire to his office which also functioned as his room, Bonnie was nearby busy at work.

"Sir, we have incoming mail." Bonnie reported.

"Bring it up.". Martin answered.

"Women's rights laws proposed. New laws are proposed to improve women's rights, and come closer to meeting international equality standards, will G&K back the reforms?".

"The options are, no reform, I calculate a 60% chance of international anger, Gradual reform with a 6% of international anger and full reform which could improve our reputation." Bonnie calculated.

"I already have the choice picked out for me…". Martin thought as he looked at his echelons of female Tdolls.

"Full Reform, it's 2061 for Christ's sake.". Martin replied.

Bonnie gave a light chuckle.

"Good night Bonnie.". Martin acknowledged.

"Good night Martin!". Bonnie replied.


	7. A long way to Tipperary

"Up to mighty London came an Irish lad one day, as the streets were paved with gold so everyone was gay, singing songs of Piccadilly, Strand and Leicester Square, till Paddy got excited then he shouted to them there;".

"It's a long way to Tipperary….".

OBJECTIVE

FRONTLINES

Capture the enemy sectors.

G&K Doughgirls

"This we'll defend!"

Echelon 1

"Welcome to the front!".

KRUMP

KRUMP

KRUMP

"Jesus Christ, how can anyone survive that?". M1918 spoke.

Artillery pounded Sangvis positions in preparation for the oncoming assault.

"Alright! Check your equipment! Make sure your helmet's on tight, we're going over soon!".

BAR checked her equipment as the commander passed by. It was her first combat mission.

"Ah! Bonjour My American Ami!". A familiar voice sounded.

"Ribey! It's good to see you my Chere Ami.". BAR replied.

"If I had to kill Sangvis Batards, there is no one I'd rather do it with than you!". Ribeyrolles smiled.

After a long delay, BAR had been deployed to the St Mihiel sector in France, to hopefully break the deadlock against Sangvis.

BAR was slightly disappointed. She had arrived into a field of mud, craters and had to live in trenches, infested with scum and vermin.

KRUMP

BANG

Boom.

Crack.

The artillery barrage ended.

A whistle blew.

"GET YOUR ASSES OVER THERE!".

BAR climbed out of the trench as did the dozens of other BAR, Lee enfield, and Ribeyrolles Tdolls up and down the trench.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose.

"CHARGE!". The commander demanded.

KRUMP

KRUMP

KRUMP

Sangvis gunfire trimmed down row after row of Tdoll as they struggled through broken earth and barbed wire.

"Keep moving! Keep moving! We stay still, we're good as dead!". One lee enfield ordered.

BAR struggled through mud and debris, and then, things got worse.

A long whistle filled the air and then,

WHAM.

"ARTILLERY! TAKE COVER!".

BAR forced herself onward.

"Help! Help! I can't feel my legs!". A voice screamed.

BAR turned over.

Ribeyrolles.

"Grab my hand!".

BAR pulled Ribey out of the mud, letting equipment such as Ribeyrolles's Adrian helmet to tumble away.

"Where are my legs!? Where are my legs!?". Ribey cried.

BAR pulled her into a shell hole.

"Stay put, I'm gon get chu some help Alright?". BAR spoke.

"STRETCHER! STRETCHER!".

A huge explosion threw BAR into the mud.

She looked back the shell hole where Ribeyrolles sat.

It was filled with debris and mud.

BAR threw herself in the crater, frantically digging in search of Ribey.

"No.. No… No..".

BAR felt something.

She pulled out an arm.

"ON YOUR FEET SOLDIER!".

A springfield doll stood over.

The second wave.

BAR stood on her feet and shakily grabbed her weapon.

"THROWING A GRENADE!". Springfield yelled.

The explosive tumbled in and detonated amongst Sangvis defenders.

The second wave consisted of Springfield and 1897 shotgun dolls.

More Tdolls reached the enemy trench.

With a cry, BAR stormed the trench, walking fire.

The next moments were a flash.

She jumped into the Sangvis trench, a melee ensued.

Buttstocks were smashed into the foe, bayonets fixed and plunged into the struggle.

"YAAAHHHH!". BAR screamed, ramming her gun into a Sangvis doll.

Circuits and plastic was punctured and smashed.

"EAT THIS!". Springfield yelled, impaling a Sangvis with her bayonet.

A moment of brief calm fell over the two.

And then, the battle continued.

"You alright Bonnie?!". WA 2000 asked.

"-Ah? What is it WA2000?". Bonnie spoke, snapping out of the flashback.

"I was telling how springfield told me when she was deployed in France in the trenches during the Early stages of the Great Sangvis war.". WA2000 replied.

"Ah, yeah…". Bonnie smiled although with a slight quiver.

"Bonnie, please report to my office.". A voice spoke over the PA system.

Bonnie made the walk to Martin's office.

"Ah, Hi Bonnie, I've got the cores set up for your dummy linking." Martin spoke.

"A-Alright, yes sir.". Bonnie replied.

"Come with me to the maintenance wing.". Martin instructed.

Soon, Bonnie was hooked up to a variety of machinery.

"Imma just run your memory through so the linking can go smoothly...". Martin explained.

However, this had the unintentional effect of causing Bonnie to relive her memories.

"STAND YOUR GROUND! EYES OPEN!".

YOUR TEAM HAS CAPTURED THE ENEMY TRENCHES. PREPARE FOR THE COUNTERATTACK.

M1918 nervously read the message plastered over her UI.

Tdolls had taken position in preparation for the onslaught.

BOOM.

"Get down! Enemy arty!". A lee enfield doll yelled, running to m1918 and Springfield's location.

The artillery intensified, robotic limbs flew up, detached from their owners, dolls were picked up by the blasts and thrown back down.

As the barrage faded, waves of Sangvis closed in.

M1918 aimed down sights and began firing at the advancing figures.

After dropping several of them, M1918 exhausted her magazine.

"Cover me! I'm reloading!".

Springfield did so, shooting the closest figures.

"GRANATE!". A voice shouted.

A clink was heard from the floor of the trench.

"MOVE! MOVE!".

The explosion threw M1918 forwards and into the ground.

As she recollected herself, she witnessed another squad advance to meet the Sangvis attack.

"COME ON YOU BASTARDS! DO YOU WANNA LIVE FOREVER!?".

Several springfield dolls followed the leading m1897.

Then, a circular object flew into their middle.

The grenade exploded.

"Come on.". Springfield shouted from behind.

The two pushed into the narrow trench.

A horrible sight awaited.

On top, a tdoll without a head or torso and underneath several who were still alive with limbs torn off.

They stared with mournful eyes.

They cried and screamed.

But there was no way to avoid the bodies without being fired upon by Sangvis.

M1918 and Springfield trampled over the bodies.

Sangvis hopped above the trench, preparing to enter.

The battle closed into a melee, hacking and slashing one another with bayonets, knives and rifle stocks.

Two Sangvis charged with Bayonets.

M1918 fired at the first one, causing it to crumple. Springfield dropped the second, her rifle above M1918's shoulder.

M1918 rounded the corner, pumping rounds into a mass of Sangvis.

The sharp cracks of grenades drowned out hearing as M1918 moved to halt Sangvis reinforcements with Springfield.

Suddenly, the battlefield was choked with smoke in haze as Sangvis attempted to blind Machine Gunners such as m1918.

However, ammunition was running low.

M1918 stuffed in her last magazine.

"EVERYONE OUT! FALLBACK!".

The dolls piled out of the enemy trenches and stumbled across no man's land to their own lines.

"Jesus Christ.. What the hell did they put you through?". Martin remarked.

Bonnie snapped out of the wires attached to the computers and screamed.

She began panting as she composed herself.

"Take a breath, kay'". Martin spoke.

Martin looked at the dates the memories were created.

2048, March 30th.

"This was before Tdolls had their memories and consciousness saved in the G&K files..". Martin spoke.

"Those dolls that died.. They're permanently dead.".

The first line of dolls were rushed into battle before proper procedures such as memory backups and dummy linking became available or were implemented.

"Take a breath, I'll be with you later.". Martin spoke to Bonnie.

"WA 2000, report to my office.".

Bonnie walked out as WA 2000 took her place.

"What's up with Bonnie?". WA 2000 asked as Martin began to set up WA2000 to link.

"Well um, she had some unpleasant memories.". Martin replied.

"Say, you're pretty high level, the last guy really did some work with you eh?". He remarked.

"Y-Yeah..". She replied.

Martin ran through her memory, then gave four taps on linking button.

"Ughh.." WA2000 groaned as Martin unplugged her from the machinery.

"Ah, you're awake, now have some fun with your new friends." Martin spoke.

WA2000 walked out with four dummies behind her.

Martin called the next doll, Garand.

He would refine his dolls, the Militants would not go down quietly.


	8. Court Martial

Martin headed back to his office after linking several dolls.

"Alright, let's talk this out Bonnie." Martin sighed, taking off his jacket.

Bonnie was curled up on Martin's bed.

Martin soon joined her and began caressing Bonnie.

"T-Thank you Martin..". Bonnie spoke.

"It was after the St Mihiel attack..".

Griffin area S16.

Codename: Fort Douaumont.

A command post sat several miles behind the front lines.

"So, Mr Kryuger. To G&K.".

"To G&K.".

The clink of Wine glasses could be heard.

The unmistakable whirr then crack of Artillery shells shook the Earth.

Terrified Dolls squeezed up against the trench walls.

Griffin area S16, stripped of troops for battles in other sectors was overrun, and taken by Sangvis Ferri without a single shot fired.

As M1918 and springfield huddled in cover, two figures walked through the trench, and right to the trench parapet.

A fresh commander and a Chauchat Tdoll.

The Chauchat pulled out a watch.

"15…14….13….12...11".

Artillery hammered down harder.

Debris showered the dolls.

"10…9…8….7... 6….5…..4….3….2….1".

The Commander clambered onto the top of the trench.

"ZERO!".

The commander blew his whistle as the dolls climbed out of the trench.

Artillery flew everywhere, Dolls were mauled, mangled, and buried alive.

The uphill climb, mud, uneven terrain and barbed wire made climbing the hill an arduous task even without Sangvis Artillery fire.

M1918 kept her head low and trudged through the ever-mounting piles of bodies.

Some headless, some worse off.

Soon, M1918 was forced to crawl as simply standing on her feet would cause her demise.

"RETREAT! FALL BACK!". The order was shouted.

The few surviving dolls immediately turned in the other direction and crawled back to friendly lines.

"Here, take my hand!". A familiar voice shouted.

"You're alive!". M1918 shouted to springfield.

After crawling under murderous gunfire, out of nearly three hundred dolls, Eighty returned.

Soon, the older commander arrived.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? YOU ALL SHOULD BE AT THE SANGVIS POSITIONS AN HOUR AGO! GET OUT!".

The fresh commander made a grim face and prepared to lead the dolls out again.

Suddenly, an artillery blast knocked the fresh commander onto the trench floor.

Bits of debris and the corpse of a lee enfield tdoll fell into the trench.

No doll budged.

The older commander stormed into the HQ.

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!". He screamed.

He picked up a radio.

"Hello? This is mortar company three!".

"DROP ARTILLERY ON THESE COORDINATES!".

"Wait these our own lines!".

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! THE DOLLS WILL NOT ATTACK!".

"No sir.. I cannot fire without permission.".

"ARGGGHHHH!". The radio was slammed down.

"Whoa.. The hell you doing Michel?".

"BEREZOVICH! THESE DOLLS ARE COWARDS! THEY REFUSE TO ATTACK! COWARDICE IS NOT PART OF THEIR PROGRAMMING! I REQUEST A COURT MARTIAL OF ALL EIGHTY REMAINING DOLLS!".

"Calm down. Eighty is too much! That's a good chunk of this Battalion!".

"Grrrrr… Fine. I shall court martial only three.".

"ATTENTION!".

The eighty remaining dolls stood at attention.

The older commander, Michel walked through the trenches with a furious look on his face.

"The attack on Fort Douaumont has been an utter failure. There are three dolls responsible for this failure.".

The commander pointed at Springfield, M1918 and the Chauchat doll.

"M1903. You have been too friendly to the rest of the troops. You have made this Battalion soft!".

"M1918. You have relied on others to pull your weight!".

The commander turned to the chauchat.

The chauchat stared back blankly.

"And you. What is with that smile? Are you even listening?".

"S-She's been shell-shocked sir.". The fresh commander spoke up.

"COURT MARTIAL HER IMMEDIATELY! I WILL NOT HAVE THE OTHER DOLLS CONTAMINATED BY THIS COWARDICE!".

Before the even knew it, the three dolls were thrown into a dimly lit cell.

"I survived so far.. And I was going to be shot by a firing squad.". Bonnie whimpered.

Springfield sat with a thousand yard stare.

M1918 cried and sobbed.

Chauchat crouched over and rocked side to side. Her blue Adrian helmet wobbled on her head.

A sudden knock was on the door.

"Commander?". Springfield asked surprised.

The fresh commander walked in.

"Hi springy. I'm here to tell you three have a defense attorney.".

"Who? I thought no one would care for us dolls?".

"Me."

Day break soon arrived.

"Just keep quiet… I am here with you to the end. Remember." Springfield whispered to M1918.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the court. Two of these dolls have served admirably to G&K. M1903 number eight one O four has been commended for courage under fire twice. Is this how we treat heroes? I have seen humans with less compassion than this doll!". The fresh commander presented.

"I myself have been in part of this attack, I too failed to reach the Sangvis lines. It is not these doll's fault they haven't reached the enemy. Throwing them unprepared through poor terrain is a death sentence for man and machine alike.".

"In conclusion Ladies and Gentlemen, I plead with you to spare these dolls from destruction.". He finished.

Hours passed…

"The jury has reached a conclusion.".

"Springfield 1903 is acquitted.".

"M1918 will be dishonorably discharged.".

"Tomorrow at Eight AM, Chauchat 1915 will be shot by firing squad.".

Next Morning, a post stood in the middle of a firing range.

A struggling doll was bound to the post.

The older commander walked up.

And so did four lee enfield dolls.

"Ready…".

"Aim…".

"FIRE!".

"I was stripped of rank and thrown out of G&K onto the streets. They even took my uniform.". Bonnie recounted.

Martin exhaled and hugged Bonnie.

"Do you wanna call it a night?".

"Yes.".

The next morning crept in.

Bonnie peacefully breathed as she was soundly asleep.

"Psst Bonnie? Boooniiee?".

"Yes.." She croaked.

"You feelin better?".

"Yes Martin.".

"Good, let's take it slowly for today.".


	9. Black Powder

The sun shone on the sands of the middle east.

The dolls moved out for another encounter with the militancy.

"Commander.. This question's always been on my mind.". Garand spoke up.

"Well, shoot… As in ask away.".

"Oh.". Garand replied lowering her weapon.

"Why don't the militants fight us with other tactical dolls or robots?".

"Well you see…". Martin spoke.

"Dolls are definitely cheaper and less costly than humans in the long run, but dolls require factories and production lines. However, since the region's been ravaged by war, it's impossible to set up a factory either from lack of resources or having them blown up from attacks.".

"Militants prefer hit and run tactics as well as blending in with the local populace. Furthermore, if both sides just keep cranking out dolls to fight, attrition sets in, something the militants cannot hope to win.".

"And that's why militants do not use Dolls.". Martin finished.

It was true. Until the advent of better dolls and equipment as well as the development of elite units such as the anti rain team and deployment nodes, warfare had often ended up in stalemate with tactical dolls especially as Jupiter cannons were brought into the equation.

"Why are we out here again?". Charlene asked.

"The militants have seized some of the mountainous areas, the goal here is to encircle them to prevent a break out."

"Rousseau's holding up the left flank and our Russian dolls have held center with support from the militia, our goal is crush the enemy on the right and force them into the mountains where we will attack once we create garrisons to prevent the militants from escaping as we do so."

The convoy gradually slowed.

"We're on foot from this point.". Martin explained.

Tdolls and their dummies dismounted and took position by the main road.

"Alright take a knee here girls. Let's get our movements down.". Martin explained as the dolls crouched around him.

"You see, the countryside is to the east which as been turned into a wasteland after repeated warfare, expect trenches, villages, greenery and abandoned military installations. Also be aware there might be hostiles.". Martin explained.

"Anyhow, let's move out.". Martin spoke.

"So Charlene's your sister?". Martin asked.

"Yes, M1a1 is also my sister.". M1 Garand replied.

"Is springfield related to you any way?".

"She's more like an auntie of sorts, never been around that much.".

"So Martin, waddya think of the Griffin guys in Europe?". Charlene asked.

"Well for starters there are the decent folk, but most of them are just pricks that are out of touch with the situation on the ground. They get all the fancy shit there, we barely even get a drop of water here.". Martin spoke.

"The raw, fresh commanders are mostly a little too cocky in my opinion, some are so ballsy they decide to fight the Sangvis up north and get their asses handed to them by Jupiter cannons and their dolls handed back in body bags."

"The worst part is when they literally capture Sangvis ring leaders and make them their wives.". Martin groaned.

"I hear that architecture fella has already got thirty or more invites to dates.".

The rest of the dolls sighed as well from listening to their commander.

"The only good thing here is we've got the Mediterranean between us and the drama up there.".

The force moved out, trudging through dry grassland, passing by the occasional foliage.

"Push by the roads watch for traps though, Rousseau's UN guys passed through not too long ago." Martin directed.

The journey started out silent but things soon changed.

"So, Martin, why does G&K have interests in this hellscape, we've already taken high casualties in comparison to our opponents." Garand asked.

"After and during the third world War, armies have tried taking this area for two reasons. Fuel and a gateway to Asia.".

"Back in ww3, the Soviets mounted an incursion to take the oil fields, the good Ole US of A decided to attempt to seize the oil for themselves, causing war between the reds, Yankees and the local Iranians."

"Of course this screwed over the population, causing Islamic extremists gain power and popularity, especially after the Soviets and Americans eventually withdrew.".

"Hey guys, we're coming to a town.". Bonnie alerted.

"Keep your heads low, let's scope the place out.". Martin advised. "WA 2000, get on that balcony.".

The dolls and their commander took positions, advancing in pairs of two, one pair covering the other.

WA2000 looked around through her scope, the sun was glaring down hard.

Suddenly, a small glint was spotted by WA2000 amongst the shrubbery.

WA2000's internals raced, she recalled what happened during that fateful jeep patrol with springfield.

CRACK.

WA 2000 fell to the ground, reeling from the impact.

She felt a searing pain her abdomen, causing her to place her hand over it.

WA2000 pulled away with her hand caked in her artificial blood.

She'd been shot.

A neat small hole had been punched into her with bits of her clothing, dirt and bits of steel and plastic of her endoskeleton pushed into the wound. She moved her hand to her back.

A larger hole roughly the size of a pomegranate with bits of torn skin and internal cushioning and tissues had been torn out where the round exited.

She whimpered and cried, the pain was terrible.

CRITICAL DAMAGE SUSTAINED. SEEK IMMEDIATE REPAIRS.

WA 2000 thought, and had an idea despite her immense pain.

She controlled one of her dummies to walk over from their other posts.

At last, one had arrived, WA2000 piloted it and peeled away her coat with it.

A massive lead slug lay in the middle of the wound, she pulled it out using her dummy.

Then, she took her canteen and again, used her dummy to wash the exit wound, cleaning out the bits of clothing and shrapnel in the injury.

Lastly, she stuffed tightly packed gauze into her abdomen.

She crouched behind cover and dressed herself back in her blood stained clothing.

She raised her rifle and scanned for the shooter.

She could not let another Commander die.

However, WA2000 noticed something.

Smoke residue.

CRACK

A slug flew by WA 2000 and flattened against a nearby wall.

But the shooter missed.

And WA2000 spotted a plume of smoke.

WA 2000's bullet flew true, as the corpse of the enemy tumbled out.

She began to grow pale as what would be the equivalent of adrenaline for her ended.

"You hear that gunshot?". M1911 spoke up.

"I don't like it.. I don't like it..". Mp 40 growled.

A sharp thwack was heard as a corpse tumbled out onto the street.

"Woah! WA chan's got one!". Charlene spoke.

"Well, she saved our asses, we owe her one, now let's get her back, Bonnie, could you get her?". Martin spoke.

"Something's wrong Martin, she's not responding.". Bonnie replied, pulling away her internal HUD.

"Shoot, Bonnie let's find her.". Martin said.

Ba thump.

Ba thump.

Ba thump.

"Warning. Low circulation. Shut down imminent.".

"So this is how I'm gonna die." WA 2000 thought as her vision darkened.

Suddenly, a sharp needle pierced her arm, and she felt the pain subside.

Then, a bottle was thrust to her lips.

"Drink up, you need this.".

The taste of artificial grape used to mask the horrible taste of artificial blood for Tdolls swamped WA 2000's senses.

She pushed the bottle away and coughed as her vision returned.

WA 2000 panted and rested her head against the wall.

She drifted off into a peaceful darkness.

"Wake up, Cmon, you don't wanna see who you shot?". A voice drifted over.

WA 2000 snapped awake, she felt her abdomen.

A series of staples lined the wound, as well as the faint scent of antiseptic.

"Thanks for saving us back there." Martin spoke.

"That sniper you got, he had a real treasure.".

"What treasure?". WA2000 groaned.

Martin pulled out a sleek rifle with a wooden furnish, it looked extremely old, even older than springfield or Mosin.

"The guy you shot, he was carrying one of these, a Martini Henry, you can barely find em nowadays.".

"Take it, it's yours, you've earned it."

WA 2000 accepted the weapon and examined it.

It was beautiful.

A small lever lay near the trigger, She snapped it open, causing a cartridge to pop out of the weapon.

"This gun uses black powder rounds, not many have been shot by a black powder weapon these days, or a Martini Henry for that matter, can you tell us how it feels?".

"Fine, Shikikunt. It hurts like a bitch.".

"Ahahaha, that's our WA 2000.".


	10. Besieged

A few days ago, an echelon was air dropped into unknown terrain. Possibly enemy ground.

"Once again Comrades, we return to Afghanistan.". Mosin spoke as she cleaned her bayonet.

The dolls were quickly proving their worth, despite outnumbered three to one, they had repeatedly thrown off Militant attacks on their garrison, the only problem being ammunition was slowly running out. As a result, AK 47 and Mosin restricted themselves to only using their bayonets for the most part.

They had the especially important duty of managing the radio station and relaying reconnaissance reports and communications between the UN garrison and Militia forces.

The Russian dolls' outpost was an array of trenches surrounding several concrete bunkers and block houses. Barbed wire and Czech Hedgehogs were laid out to channel attackers into kill zones.

It was a formidable defense to say the least, however, the dolls needed to be reinforced.

The dolls showed a grim face. The last times Russians had set foot in Afghanistan, it had not ended well.

"Ah, I've see you've grown into the newer fashion trends.". Ak chuckled.

"Fine, I admit. The days of the red army are over. Only Asian rice farmers need me now.". Mosin shot back.

AK 47 was already well dressed for the climate, however, Ppsh and Mosin were laden with thick winter clothing, forcing them to trade their thick ushankas for pith helmet and their boots for sandals, finally, they ditched their coats and simply wore their undershirts.

The last few days were a series of probing attacks, rapidly repelled, but as a result, made the dolls uneasy.

"I've checked our dummies' visual feed from last night, nothing to note.". Ppsh called.

Their dummies were used as sentry duty while the actual dolls got as much rest as possible.

The dolls washed up from their water purifier which pumped fresh water from below.

Cheaply made but nourishing borscht was the daily meal due to food being harder to supply, forcing the dolls to stretch out their supply of existing food by making the soup.

Occasionally, there was the air drop sent by Rousseau, a welcome sight as they always brought more supplies and the vodka rations.

Being the oldest, Mosin was given the majority of the command of the base.

Mosin peered out into the distance. Several houses, probably abandoned sparsely surrounded the base. The underbrush also was thick and heavy the farther away from the base.

"Your soup, tovarisch.". Ppsh entered Mosin's quarter within the block house.

"Spacibo.". Mosin replied.

However, forces were amassing all around the garrison.

"Comrade, We count over eighty possible attackers." Tokarev reported to Mosin.

"Cheryt.". Mosin thought.

With dummies combined, twenty five dolls held the garrison.

"Send out a transmission to see if Rousseau can send help.".

Minutes later, there is a reply.

"Mosin, Rousseau says he cannot leave his flank undefended, the best we can get is some Militia artillery crews. Tokarev replied.

There is an extreme tension amongst the defenders.

"If we surrender we will sure be slaughtered.". Ots 12 stated.

"We can still make a run for it.". Ak 47 spoke.

"No. If we do not hold, this campaign is over. We cannot allow the enemy to drive a wedge between the UN and Martin's reinforcements.". Mosin countered.

"So this is it then, stand our ground for long as possible.". Tokarev spoke, looking at the other dolls.

"Not a step back.". Mosin affirmed.

The dolls sallied out to their trenches, with Mosin dummies comprising the majority of the first line.

Suddenly, voices popped out of the surrounding buildings.

"DOLLS. GRIFFIN AND KRYUGER HAS ABANDONED YOU. THEY WILL GROW RICHER AND RICHER AS YOU DIE. DEFECT! IT IS A GOOD IDEA TO LEAVE A SINKING SHIP!".

"Speakers, once this is over, I will personally crush all of them.". Ak seethed.

It began as light knocks in the distance.

Suddenly, massive explosions showered the trenches, quick and precise, cutting holes in the barbed wire, an artillery barrage.

The dolls brushed themselves off of the dust and debris generated by the attack as it ended.

A rush of Militants advanced towards the dolls.

Mosin readied her dummies.

"READY!".

The dummies steadied themselves.

"AIM!".

Rifles were raised.

"FIRE!".

Simultaneously, five rifles fired their five rounds into the mass, dropping multiple attackers.

The dolls crouched back into the cover of their trenches and reloaded.

At the same time, Two Ots dummies laid down fire from their bunkers.

As soon as the Ots dummies began to reload, the mosins stood up and released another five volleys.

The militants had been significantly thinned out.

At last, the militants closed in and assaulted the dolls with grenades and submachine gun fire.

A bloody melee began, the Mosins fought with their and bashing their rifles, the first wave had been repulsed.

The siege had begun.

Several miles east of the Russian dolls' stand.

"Good, you'll be air dropping them in." Martin finished.

"What was that radio about?". Mp 40 asked.

"We have an extreme deficit of machine guns and shotguns. Both of which are useful against Militants and in Urban environments such as the ones we are now.". Martin explained.

He had called in another echelon at a hefty price.

The dolls and Martin had temporarily rested in the town to allow WA2000 for some rest, as so, they prepared to move out.

"There should be a local village several clicks east.". Bonnie read out.

However, someone was watching from afar.

Another artillery barrage.

However, they were lucky.

To prevent the dolls from burning out themselves from the heat and constant battle, a shift was introduced. It was when Ppsh and her dummies were swapped with Mosin's at the trenches when the Militants attacked.

Two sets of dolls poured fire on the attackers, killing dozens.

This time, Ppsh 41s returned enemy grenades with their own, which the Mosin's lacked.

"CMON! SUPPRESSIVE FIRE!".

The dolls made no waste of Ppsh's extreme rate of fire, cutting down the rushing attackers.

"Papasha! Tone it down, we need to conserve ammo!". Mosin called.

At the same time, a series of explosions rocked the other side of the outpost.

"AK AND OTS HERE! REPORTING THREE BREACHES IN THE PERIMETER!".

Militants swarmed towards the opening, this time, covered with a smoke screen.

The militants were like the sea, retreating every time major losses were sustained and crashing back into the dolls.

Multiple bloody clashes between the two sides unfolded, eventually the smoke cleared.

Hundreds of Militants lay dead in the attack, all for the cost of two dummies.

The day grew darker meaning more possible Militant attacks, however there was a silver lining.

Air drops began arriving…

Meanwhile, at Martin's team on the right flank.

It was early morning, after an initial encounter with several militants across a valley, Martin's team had dug themselves in, creating foxholes as rudimentary shelter.

The were to clear a path to the Russian dolls, so reinforcements could arrive.

"Charlene! Could I borrow your bayonet?".

A bayonet flew over and embedded itself into the dirt. WA2000 took it and began working at the unopened can of stew.

The dolls were currently enjoying breakfast, before continuing their advance.

"Here, coffee.". Bonnie handed Martin a tin mug.

"Thank you.". Martin accepted.

Martin thought to himself. The dolls ran on food and water, such as a human. He recalled reading several manuals on how Tdolls operated, specifically, dolls ran on food and water to simplify logistics and durability. Petrol and similar fuels could freeze in cold environments, batteries did not have enough capacity and could leak, or even, explode.

Dolls were always fed before their superiors, constant combat was straining.

"Y'know, back in Europe, we'd have our food at the command posts, there was even food service for all three courses.". Charlene lamented.

"Be Glad the food's better nowadays, they used to give us hardtack and corned beef, the only times we got good food was before we went on an attack.". Bonnie spoke.

Charlene cracked open a tin of sausages and beans, and then, she took out a circular object with a silver wrapping.

"A jelly donut. Of course.". Martin chuckled.

Charlene gave a goofy smile before devouring the treat.

Eventually, breakfast was finished, and the dolls moved out, strengthened after their meal.

"So, reconnaissance tells us there is a network of trenches ahead, we can move through them fast and protected. Furthermore, we have reason to believe the enemy is attacking the center of our encirclement."

"We also have to clear the way for an armored unit...".

"Let's get a movin.".

The dolls pushed through trench networks, snaking through the fields of the countryside.

It would not be long until they met resistance.

"Heads low! We do not wanna be a sniper's prey!".

Mp 40 lead the advance, her weapon had the perfect mix of firepower and compactness, perfect for a trench.

She scoped out ahead, she noticed a small wire strung across the floor.

"Schiesse! Achtung! Halt! Halt!". She spat in rapid fire German.

She went prone and upon closer examination, revealed it to be a tripwire.

"Kommandant! It's a tripwire!".

Two F1 hand grenades were hidden from the angle they were moving through the trench.

Mp 40 drew a knife, and carefully disarmed the hazard.

Just then, gunfire tore from a farm house.

A concealed machine gun nest.

More guns joined the attack.

Bullets tore past the trees and grass, cutting the former down like invisible shears.

"BONNIE AND WA! SUPPRESSIVE FIRE! MP 40, GET YOUR SMOKES OUT! CHARLENE, GARAND, I WANT YOU GUYS ON MY ASS, WE'RE SMOKING THEM OUT!".

Mp 40 tossed two smoke grenades, obscuring the enemy, Martin, Charlene and Garand charged out of their trenches, right to the farmhouse.

They piled to the sides of the house, out of the enemy's line of fire.

"Charlene, get a nade in there!".

Charlene unhooked a m67 grenade from her combat vest, and tossed it into the window.

As the explosive detonated, Garand kicked the door down, and loosed rifle rounds, 30.06 punching clean through the stone walls.

The Militants were like rats.

They came from underground. Tunnels and other dug outs.

The dolls were trapped in a predicament, the enemy was effectively "hugging them", denying the dolls air or artillery support by fighting so close the dolls would risk friendly fire.

The close range also negated the superior aim of the dolls, allowing more foes to close in.

Tunnels allowed rapid deployment of dedicated fighters to replace the ones that were killed.

"Suka.". Mosin bit her lip.

"Clearly, they know there is no victory without sacrifice…".

"Alright! Second transport spotted Comrade!". Tokarev called.

Just as the C130 prepared to drop more crates, a burst of gun fire lit it up, sending it tumbling into the distance.

"Cheryt! The enemy has anti air batteries!".

A protracted trench battle began.

Militants were dug in, hard all along the road.

Every farmhouse, every ditch had a Militant inside.

The rocket slammed into the M113.

"GARAND! SEND A NADE OVER!".

Garand obliged, sticking a blank cartridge into her weapon, and launching a rifle grenade into the window.

A plume of smoke engulfed the militant.

"Tunnel spotted sir!". Charlene reported, before dropping a grenade in.

"Good work, those bastards ain't gonna come from here no more.". Martin replied.

Just as Charlene moved from her position, she was violently dragged into the air by her leg.

"Ahh! Help!". She called, her weapon clattering to the ground.

A loop of razor sharp barbed wire was caught around her leg. Someone had rigged a trap.

A spiked board came flying out of the trees.

CRACK.

Charlene tumbled to the grass before the board made contact.


End file.
